


Chaos a Text Thread

by cant_pick_a_ship



Series: jatp fics bc i'm bored [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alive Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Has a Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms), Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Texting, Trans Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), evveryone is gay, group project started it all, no one died, she/they flynn, text fic, they/them willie, will become relevant eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_pick_a_ship/pseuds/cant_pick_a_ship
Summary: A text fic that wasn't asked for but that I really wantedJulie, Luke, Reggie, and Alex are grouped up for a project in Music. Flynn, Carrie, and Julie try to figure out their relationship. People meet people along the way.I'll be updating tags as I remember
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Carrie & Flynn & Julie & Luke & Nick & Reggie, Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Flynn & Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters & Willie, Flynn & Kayla & Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Flynn/Julie Molina, Flynn/Julie Molina/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina & Everyone, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters (Julie & The Phantoms) & Everyone
Series: jatp fics bc i'm bored [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. The Facts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the facts page in case anyone forgets group names, ages, grades, nicknames, ect  
> Will be updated as needed
> 
> I hope someone will get the Glee reference

Ages  
Julie: 16 (Sophomore)  
Flynn: 15 (Sophomore)  
Luke: 16 (Junior)  
Alex: 17 (Junior)  
Reggie: 16 (Junior)  
Carrie: 16 (Sophomore)

Nicknames  
Julie: Butterfly  
Flynn: Caffeine Queen. Angel  
Luke: N/A  
Alex: N/A  
Reggie: N/A  
Carrie: Babe

Group Names  
Project Group: Reggie, Luke, Alex, Julie  
The Boys > Los Feliz Gays > Gays: Luke, Reggie, Alex  
Unholy Trinity: Julie, Flynn, Carrie

Relationships  
Past Luke/Alex

For those who don't use the freshman, sophomore, junior, senior ranking:  
Freshman: 9th  
Sophomore: 10th  
Junior: 11th  
Senior: 12th (graduation year)


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four are put together in a group project in music class. Luke doesn't understand boundaries but what's new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the phone numbers are actual people's numbers I'm sorry. I found the area code for LA and then used a random number generator.

**6:38pm  
213-692-9496, 213-389-3970 +2 Others**

_**213-692-9496 renamed the group to Project Group**_

213-692-9496: Hey guys it’s Reggie

213-389-3970: What’s up it’s Luke

213-105-9626: Hey, it’s Julie

213-076-0812: It’s Alex

Reggie: What’re we going to do for the project?

Luke: I dunno man

Alex: I mean we should probably hang out and get to know each other first

Julie: I agree

Julie: How about my house Saturday?

Julie: I have a garage studio thing we could all hang out at

Alex: Sure, what time?

Julie: What about noon?

Julie: My dad can make us hotdogs

Alex: Can we have something else?

Julie: Sure why?

Julie: Are you allergic?

Reggie: No I just had really bad food poisoning after I ate a hotdog once so I don’t eat them anymore

Julie: Does anyone have any allergies?

Luke: Nope

Reggie: Nope

Alex: Nuts

Luke: Reggie, what are you doing in la?

Alex: Dude you can’t just ask someone that

Luke: Why not?

Alex: It’s rude

Luke: No it isn’t

Luke: I’ve never seen him around school before so I just assumed that he’s new

Reggie: Oh yeah I just moved here two weeks ago

Reggie: You guys are the first people I’ve talked to other than Nick and Bobby

Julie: Nick Danforth-Evans?

Reggie: Yeah

Julie: Bobby Wilson?

Reggie: Yep

Alex: Cool dude

Luke: Why’d you move here?

Alex: LUKE!

Reggie: My dad got a new job

Julie: Oh that’s cool what’s he do?

Reggie: I don’t know

Reggie: He doesn’t really talk about his job much

Julie: Alright I gotta go

Julie: Dinner's ready

Julie: I’ll see you guys Saturday

Luke: What about tomorrow?

Alex: We don’t have Music tomorrow  
\---------------------------------  
**6:50pm  
Julie>Flynn**

Butterfly: I got paired with Patterson, Mercer, and Peters

Caffeine Queen: Who’s Peters?

Butterfly: New kid in our music class

Butterfly: Red flannel, leather jacket, ripped jeans

Caffeine Queen: Oh Reggie

Caffeine Queen: I didn’t know his last name was Peters

Caffeine Queen: It’s fitting though

Butterfly: Did you skip over the part where I’m with LUKE PATTERSON?

Caffeine Queen: No I didn’t

Caffeine Queen: I just wanted to establish that I knew everyone first

Caffeine Queen: GIRL THIS IS YOUR CHANCE

Caffeine Queen: Unless you’ve got your eyes set on anyone else now

Butterfly: How many sodas have you had?

Caffeine Queen: 6

Butterfly: Why?

Caffeine Queen: I have an English essay due at 11:59pm tonight that I haven’t even started yet

Butterfly: Bye Flynn

Caffeine Queen: Bye Jules  
\---------------------------------  
**8pm  
Project Group**

Luke: Do we need to bring out instruments on Saturday?

Reggie: Wait what does everyone play?

Reggie: I play bass

Luke: I play guitar

Julie: No, we should use Saturday to get to know each other

Julie: I sing and play piano

Alex: I sing some and do drums

Luke: Oh I sing too I thought we were just saying instruments

Reggie: Me too

Reggie: So what are we going to be doing on Saturday?

Julie: Probably playing board games and talking

Reggie: Do you guys already know each other?

Reggie: Since you all have gone to school together?

Luke: Alex and I have been friends a few years

Julie: Luke and I have had some classes together but we don’t talk much outside of school

Reggie: Okay cool  
\---------------------------------  
**8:08pm  
Alex>Reggie**

Alex: Hey dude if you’re insecure about us knowing each other just know that I’ve only spoken to Julie twice

Alex: Both times it was to borrow her pencil in music

Reggie: Ah yes the floating annotation pencil

Alex: You know it

Reggie: And I’m not too worried about it

Reggie: Hey do you know what the acronym LGBTQ+ stands for?

Alex: Yeah, why?

Reggie: I’m the B in it

Alex: Oh cool man

Alex: I’m the G

Reggie: Really?

Alex: Yeah

Alex: Luke already knows and Julie might have heard rumor

Alex: Please don’t tell anyone

Alex: I’m only out to Luke and you right now

Reggie: Yeah no problem dude  
\---------------------------------  
**8:10  
Project Group**

Julie: If we do decide to play I have all the instrument’s y’all play

Julie: Alex the drum kit’s pretty small but it’s tuned if it’s needed

Luke: How come you have all these instruments but only play piano

Alex: Dude we’re going to have to have a talk about your boundaries

Julie: My mom used to play

Luke: Used to?

Alex: Oh my God

Alex: I apologize for him

Julie: Yeah she died a little over a year ago

Reggie: I’m sorry for your loss

Julie: Thank you Reggie

Luke: Yeah Julie

Luke: Sorry for asking  
\---------------------------------  
**8:12  
Alex>Luke**

Alex: DUDE!

Luke: What?

Alex: WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE MEANT WHEN SHE SAID ‘USED TO’

Luke: I THOUGHT SHE JUST MEANT SHE DIDN’T PLAY ANYMORE

Alex: I don’t know what to do with you

Luke: You love me

Alex: No I don’t

Luke: Yes you do

Alex: There’s a reason we broke up

Alex: Wait Luke that isn’t what I meant

Alex: You know I love you

Alex: Just platonically now

Alex: Luke I’m sorry

Alex: Luke?  
\---------------------------------  
**8:14  
Luke>Julie**

Luke: Julie?

Julie: Yeah Luke?

Luke: I really am sorry

Luke: I didn’t know

Julie: It’s okay

Luke: No it’s not

Julie: Luke don’t worry

Julie: It’s okay

Julie: I have to go to bed now because I’m walking to school with my friends tomorrow

Julie: I’ll talk to you tomorrow don’t stress out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like the first chapter?  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated  
> Also a fun fact: Reggie and Alex's coming out was inspired by my and a friend's (though I don't go by bi anymore)


	3. It's Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday and oddly they aren't texting in class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm v sure that Julie is supposed to be a Sophomore in the show but Tia said she had missed a calc test. CALC? Miss Julie Molina is *smart*

**5:42am  
Project Group**

Reggie: Happy Friday!!!

Julie: Happy Friday Reg!

Luke: Why are we wishing each other a happy Friday?

Reggie: Because why not?

Alex: Good morning

Luke: Alex you sound like an old man

Alex: Haha

Luke: What class does everyone have in the morning?

Luke: I have Chem

Julie: Calc

Reggie: English

Alex: French

Luke: Wait Julie aren’t you a sophomore?

Julie: Yeah why

Alex: How are you taking calculus?

Julie: Advanced classes

Luke: Yeah like three years advanced or something

Alex: What math will you be taking next year?

Julie: Uh…

Julie: I don’t know actually

Reggie: Alright I gotta go soon

Julie: Me too

Alex: School doesn’t start for an hour

Reggie: I have to walk my little sister to the elementary school and then walk the rest of the way to school

Julie: I’m walking to school with my friends

Julie: Reggie if you see us you’re welcome to walk too

Reggie: I wouldn’t want to impose on your guys’ time

Julie: You wouldn’t be

Julie: It’s Carrie Wilson and Flynn

Julie: I’m third-wheeling over half the time

Reggie: Flynn Who?

Julie: Honestly I’ve known her for twelve years and I have no idea what her last name is

Luke: How do you not know what her last name is?

Julie: I just don’t know their last name

Julie: She’s never told me and neither have their parents

Alex: I guess that makes sense

Reggie: Okay my sister’s asking me for a piggyback ride so I gotta go

Alex: Wait how are you going to do that with a backpack on?

Julie: I gotta go too  
\---------------------------------  
**6:15am  
Alex>Luke**

Alex: Luke?

Luke: Yeah

Alex: I am sorry

Luke: I know

Alex: I love you

Alex: I’m just not in love with you

Luke: I know

Luke: And I’m not in love with you anymore either

Alex: You know it wasn’t really my choice for us to break up

Alex: Right?

Luke: I know

Luke: Don’t worry

Luke: I know you get all anxious

Alex: That’s terrible advice

Luke: Dude I don’t hate you alright?

Luke: I understand what happened

Luke: Ik this is bad timing but I gotta go

Luke: My mom’s calling me downstairs for breakfast

Luke: I’ll see you at lunch.  
\---------------------------------  
**7:09am  
Julie>Reggie**

Julie: REGGIE!

Julie: REGGIE I SEE YOU WALKING!

Reggie: Where?

Reggie: I don’t see you

Julie: I’m sitting on the makeout stairs

Reggie: What’re the makeout stairs?

Julie: A lot of kids will makeout in this stairwell before school

Reggie: So why are you guys sitting there?

Julie: We’re blocking it off so that nobody makes out

Julie: That is not how I want to start my morning

Reggie: I still don’t see you

Reggie: OH WAIT I FOUND YOU

Julie: Are you gonna come over?

Reggie: Uh…

Julie: If you don’t want to that’s okay

Reggie: Yeah I think I might go ahead island get to class early

Reggie: I have some homework I need to get done 

Julie: Okay

Julie: What lunch block do you have?

Reggie: C on both days

Julie: Oh bummer

Julie: I have B on even and D on odd

Reggie: Alright well I’m gonna go

Reggie: Talk to you later!  
\---------------------------------  
**2:59pm  
Project Group**

Reggie: Hey are any of you still at school and drove here this morning?

Alex: Yeah why?

Reggie: Do you think you could give me a ride to the elementary school?

Alex: Yeah no problem

Alex: I can give you and your little sister a ride home if you want

Reggie: No it’s alright we like walking together

Reggie: It’s just a little weird walking by myself

Reggie: And the busses already left so I know Julie and her friends probably are gone

Julie: Yeah sorry reg

Julie: I can walk with you Monday if you want me to

Reggie: You don’t have to

Julie: Text me your address

Julie: Maybe we can meet somewhere on the way to school in the morning

Luke: Julie I don’t think you should be walking to school in the morning

Julie: Why not?

Luke: It’s dark and someone could kidnap you

Julie: You do have a point

Alex: I can pick you up in the morning Julie

Alex: Along with Reggie and his sister

Julie: You sure?

Alex: Positive

Luke: What about me?

Alex: You get a ride with Bobby

Luke: But he also gives Carrie a ride and I have to listen to her go on and on about Dirty Candy

Alex: There will barely be enough room for you in the car

Alex: And I’m not even supposed to be driving more than one person yet

Luke: Alright alright

Luke: I’ll convince you later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it?  
> Kudos and comments appreciated as well as ideas for future chapter


	4. First Band Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss the band name and sing Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping so I really hope I don't have a test tomorrow

**6:09pm  
Project Group**

Luke: What about a band?

Reggie: That’s a great idea!

Alex: Does it cover all the criteria?

Luke: Creativity? Check

Luke: Presentable? Check

Luke: Will take at least a week? Check

Luke: Can present more than one tangible thing? Check

Alex: What would the tangible things be?

Luke: Sheet music, tabs, lyrics

Reggie: I think that the plan is great

Julie: Me too

Luke: Hi Julie

Reggie: Why didn’t I get a hi?

Luke: Hi Reggie

Alex: Why didn’t I get a hi?

Luke: Nope

Alex: It worked for Reggie

Luke: Yeah, because he’s Reggie

Reggie: What’s that supposed to mean

Luke: I haven’t seen you fall off a playground slide and break your arm

Reggie: Oh

Reggie: Alex are you okay?

Alex: Yeah it was like eight years ago

Reggie: Oh...

Reggie: Can I bring my little sister tomorrow?

Reggie: My parents are out of town and I don’t want to leave her home alone

Julie: YOU HAVE A LITTLE SISTER?

Reggie: Yeah

Reggie: Her name’s Adeline

Reggie: Addie for short

Julie: YES BRING HER TOMORROW

Julie: (those are the correct pronouns right?)

Reggie: Thank you Julie

Reggie: (from what I'm aware of, yes)

Alex: Will you need a ride to Julie’s tomorrow?

Reggie: No she doesn’t live too far

Alex: Alright

Luke: We need a band name

Reggie: Neighbors You Know

Julie: No

Luke: No

Alex: No

Alex: Eyes Of The Motivated Trilogy

Luke: Wth even is that man?

Alex: I don’t know I’m on a band name generator

Luke: Vines of Ivy

Alex: No

Reggie: Julie and the Phantoms

Julie: Are you sure?

Julie: I don’t want to come off as self-centered

Luke: I like it

Alex: Me too

Alex: But we aren’t ghosts

Reggie: But if Julie’s lead singer then we’re all kinda behind her 

Julie: Idk but it’s catchy

Alex: I agree

_**Julie renamed the chat Julie and The Phantoms**_

Reggie: It fits perfectly

Alex: Are we still meeting up tomorrow?

Julie: Yep

Alex: Alright, can you send me your address?

Julie: Sure [address]  
\---------------------------------  
 **6:58  
Alex>Luke**

Alex: I think I might like Reggie

Luke: You’ve talked to him _once_ in person

Alex: I know but his personality is just so asdfkhwefuah

Luke: He’s just so hyper

Alex: I dunno man

Alex: Feelings are weird

Luke: Feelings _are_ weird

Alex: I’m gonna head to starbucks to drink my feelings

Luke: There’s no alcohol at starbucks

Alex: I know that

Alex: I’ll come pick you up in ten minutes  
\---------------------------------  
 **7pm  
Gays**

Reggie: Strange to think the songs we used to sing

Reggie: The smiles, the flowers, everything

Alex: I think you’re texting this to the wrong people

Reggie: Is gone

Reggie: Yesterday I found out about you

Luke: Is Reggie okay?

Reggie: Even now just looking at you feels wrong

Alex: Idk

Reggie: You say that you'd take it all back

Reggie: Given one chance; it was a moment of weakness

Luke: Reg?

Luke: You okay man?

Reggie: And you said "yes"

Alex: Why does this sound familiar?

Reggie: YOU SHOULD’VE HAVE SAID NO

Alex: WAIT I KNOW THIS

Reggie: YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE HOME

Luke: Alex wtf

Alex: YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT TWICE BEFORE YOU LET IT ALL GO

Reggie: YOU SHOULD’VE KNOWN THAT WORD LIKE WHAT YOU DID WITH HER WOULD GET BACK TO ME

Luke: Guys what’s going on?

Alex: AND I SHOULD’VE BEEN THERE  
\---------------------------------  
 **7:04pm  
Alex>Luke**

Alex: Should’ve Said No by Taylor Swift  
\---------------------------------  
 **7:04pm  
Gays**

Reggie: IN THE BACK OF YOUR MIND

Alex: I SHOULDN’T BE ASKING MYSELF WHY

Reggie: YOU SHOULDN’T BE BEGGIN’ FOR FORGIVENESS AT MY FEET

Luke: YOU SHOULD’VE SAID NO

Reggie: BABY AND YOU MIGHT STILL HAVE ME

Reggie: omg Luke you knew the lyrics

Luke: yep

Reggie: You googled them didn’t you?

Luke: yep

Reggie: Alex you can stay

Reggie: Luke… you are a disappointment to me

Reggie: How do you not know og taylor?

Luke: Idk

Alex: I only know from my older sister

Luke: I’m an only child with parents who don’t really listen to music

Reggie:...okay fine you can stay too

Luke: Whoo!

Alex: whoo again and I’ll remove you

Luke: You wouldn’t

Alex: I would

Reggie: Hi

Luke:...hi?

Reggie: Hi

Alex:...ok

Reggie: My little sister told me to say hi

Alex: Oh tell her I say hi back then

Reggie: Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Reggie, Alex, and Luke were "singing" was Should've Said No and I suggest you listen to it
> 
> Literally I didn't know how to end this... Anyways comment ideas for future chapters I'd love to hear them


End file.
